


Kidnapping a CEO

by TheMadThing



Series: Pepperony ficlets [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadThing/pseuds/TheMadThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that surprised Pepper about the first time she got kidnapped was how long it had taken to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping a CEO

**Author's Note:**

> This idea's been buzzing for a while but don't worry, it's a lot less nasty than what I had originally planned. I'm inda messed up actually. Ah well...

The only thing that really surprised Pepper about the first time she got kidnapped was how long it had taken to happen. Being both CEO of Stark Industries and Tony Stark's girlfriend had its disadvantages and occasional kidnapping was one of them so Tony had practically covered her in trackers. Most of these were designed to be, and were, easily found, to lull attackers into a false sense of security. The actual tracker was activated when they removed her watch. This chip was designed so that if she ever left Avengers Tower, or any other of Tony's numerous properties, without her watch on then it would activate and JARVIS would alert whoever was around that she was in trouble. Once activated the battery would last for about a week, theoretically, but it hadn't been tested and Pepper was a little concerned about that. For now though she was stuck in the back of a van, driving to who-knew-where, accompanied by two armed thugs keeping an uncomfortably close eye on her. Or rather, he chest. Unfortunately, with her hand tied tightly behind her back she wasn't in much of a position to do anything about it.  
As it turned out Tony had noticed Pepper was missing five minutes before she was actually in any trouble, though that was simply because he hadn't realised she'd gone out for a walk, but the upshot of that was that when JARVIS notified him the chip had activated he already had the Avengers attention so ten minutes later they were suited up and in hot pursuit.  
Ten minutes later they caught up with the van and forced it to stop. Five minutes after that the guys were unconscious and being guarded by Rhodey while the police got there and Tony and Pepper were flying back to the Tower while the 'Ground Crew' made there way back, rather slower.  
Over the years this became just one of fifteen kidnapping attempts, most of which left their scars, physical and mental, as such things do. The longest it ever took Tony to find her was three days, the shortest just two minutes, though that was a particularly nasty one as the van the kidnappers had used was driven into by a lorry and Pepper sustained some bad injuries, which left her prone to headaches in later life. It wasn't often really that Tony was needed for more than transport back to the Tower; people tended to underestimate Pepper and she often escaped of her own accord, which always amused Tony. He was always grateful just that at the end of the day he could still hold her in his arms and call her his.


End file.
